It's a Ronderful Life
by MrDrP
Summary: Ron thinks things would be better if he'd never been born.  Clarence wants his angel wings ... For your seasonal reading pleasure, It's a Wonderful Life, Kim Possible style ... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

What can I say? I love _Kim Possible_. I love _It's a Wonderful Life_. So I'm not surprised that the idea for _It's a Ronderful Life_ just popped into my head yesterday. Here's the sitch: It'll be three chapters long and will be fully posted by December 24. Merry, merry …

Thanks to campy, my ever amazing proof- and beta-reader.

Leave a review and I'll put a personal response in your stocking. No kidding!

You saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney. Clarence and _It's a Wonderful Life_ belong to Republic Pictures.

* * *

I.

"Ron, it's no big," Kim said lightheartedly.

"KP, you're wrong. It's big and you know it. It's my fault," the blonde-haired young man responded. "I'm such a loser."

"Ron Stoppable," the auburn-haired teen hero growled. "You are NOT a loser."

He looked glumly at his girlfriend. At her bruised face, her black eye. At the sling on her arm. Kim was wearing her pajamas, bathrobe, and bunny slippers, sitting on the couch in the Possible family room. "You're wrong, KP."

"So am not!" she declared.

Ron looked at her, wanting to believe her, but how could he?

"Kim, look, you're all banged up because of me. And Drakken's still on the loose. Because of me."

"Fine. But Mount Rushmore isn't Mount Drakkenmore, thanks to you. You disarmed the laser."

"Dumb luck," Ron grumbled.

"Dumb skill," Kim retorted. "Ron, it's okay, really. What we do has risks. We both know that."

Ron was staring at his sneakers.

"Ron, please, look at me, 'kay?"

He continued to study the carpet.

"Oh. I see," Kim said huffily. "You won't look at me because I'm ugly now, that's it! Shallow much?"

Ron's head snapped up. He looked at Kim, his face a study in shock. "KP, that's not true …"

"Boo. Yah!" she declared triumphantly. "I just played you!"

"Very funny, KP," he said sullenly.

"C'mon, cheer up," she said as she reached and took his hand in hers. "Ron, I know things are tough right now, but they'll be better. Trust me." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You've got me and I've got you, right?"

Ron nodded.

"And you know I love you and I know you love me, right?"

Ron nodded again.

"Then we can get through this. We're Team Possible. And anything's possible for a Possible!"

Ron looked at his best friend/girlfriend and smiled. _I don't deserve her_, he thought. _I'm nothing but trouble. She'd be so much better off without me._

"I can hear the hamster running on the treadmill, Ron. What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Nothing. You know I don't think," he said with a forced grin.

Kim responded by mussing his hair.

"I'd better go home now, KP."

"You'll be back for Christmas, though, right?" By 'Christmas,' Kim meant the Possible family extravaganza.

"Me. Snowman Hank. This couch, the last 13 years," he said, not actually answering her question. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Love ya, KP," he said as he got up to leave.

"I love you too, Ron. Come back quickly. I need my RDA of Ronshine!"

"Hey, I've got an idea," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Rufus, you up for keeping Kim company?"

The naked mole rat squeaked 'uh huh' and gave Ron two big paws up.

"Badical," Ron said as he placed Rufus next to Kim, who began to scratch the little dude's head.

Ron watched Kim, smiled at her, then turned and left the room.

Kim watched her boyfriend leave and sighed. She knew he was troubled. Recent events had been taking their toll and he insisted on believing he was solely responsible for everything that had happened. Kim remembered when she wanted Ron to step up to the plate. Ever since they had begun dating seven months earlier, he'd been doing that more frequently. She never thought things would reach the point where she wished he'd ease up.

Kim looked at the tree and noticed two ornaments. One was a little wingless angel, really just a cardboard cone with a Styrofoam ball for a head; Ron had made it for her when they were in pre-school. It was her favorite Christmas decoration. She still remembered the day he gave it to her.

They were at the pre-school. As he gave her a little angel, he smiled. "I made this for you, Kimmie. 'Cuz you're an angel." Then the wings fell off; he hadn't used enough glue. Kim looked at Ron's present, unsure what to say. Nobody had ever made her anything before. Ron, though, assumed she hated it since it was broken. He turned and ran and hid in a closet where he could cry. When Kim found him, she sat next to him and put her little arm around her sad friend. "Don't cry, Ron. It's the bestest angel ever 'cuz it's from my bestest friend."

"You really mean that?" he sniffed.

She smiled and nodded at him. "I can't wait to ask Mommy to hang it on the tree! You'll have to come see it and be with us on Christmas."

"But I'm Jewish," Ron said. He knew his family was doing something different for the holiday, something with candles.

"Doesn't matter. Christmas is when you're with your bestest friend in the world. And you're mine!"

Kim grinned. Ron was still her bestest friend. And so much more. _He's been with me for every Christmas since he gave me the angel_, she thought before looking at the silver bell he'd given her just a few weeks ago; he'd planned to save it for Christmas, but being Ron, couldn't keep a secret and blabbed. She smiled as she saw the two decorations. _Please don't be so hard on yourself, Ron. We've been together for so long. We can make it through this together_. _I know we can. It's what we do._

II.

Ron walked down the street, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, ignoring the falling snow. The last few days had been awful.

It all began when Monkey Fist had tried to hijack a spaceship in Arizona as part of his whack plan to retrieve what he insisted on calling the Magical Monkey Comet as part of his mad quest to become supreme monkey ruler. A quick consultation with Sensei revealed that no such thing had ever existed. But another consult with Mr. Dr. P.'s friend, the astronomer Bob Chen, revealed that the object was highly radioactive and could cause untold damage if brought back to Earth.

Kim and Ron headed to the American Southwest, where they swiftly defeated Monkey Fist. But in the process of doing so, Ron pressed the self-destruct button for the spacecraft, which led to the rocket's explosion. The owner of the company promptly demanded restitution in the amount of $5 million. Apparently his insurance had a destroyed-in-the-midst-of-battle-with-a-villain escape clause and he was ready to sue. Neither Kim nor Ron nor either of their families had that kind of money.

Ron cursed himself for blowing through his $99 million in naco royalty money. If he'd been smart with that windfall, he could have cleared up the problem easily enough. But he was stupid, grande-sized stupid, and thus broke. Ron cursed himself even more when Kim proceeded to hire an agent and instructed the man to get her every endorsement deal imaginable, book her on every money-making show he could find. By the end of the week, Kim was set to be on _Survivalist_, _Hollywood Triangles_, and _Celebrity Mud Wrestling_. Ron balked. He didn't think Kim should be doing this at all, and definitely not alone.

"Sure, this is ferociously unfair," Kim said to her boyfriend. "But I know you did your best in Arizona. And you did make sure that Monkey Fist couldn't bring that glowing killer rock back to Earth. I'll be honest; I'm tweaked that Arnie couldn't get you booked on any of those shows. Though it's so my fault. If I'd been a better friend and shared the credit with you on missions, you'd be famous now and everybody would want you on their programs," Kim said.

"KP …" Ron began. He hated that she was actually guilt-tripping.

Then the Kimmunicator chirped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Got a hit on the web-site. Looks like your willingness to be on TV is generating interest."

"Spankin'! So what's the message?" Kim asked.

"Uh, well," Wade began hesitantly.

"Spill, Wade," Kim ordered.

"Smarty Mart wants to know if you'll model clothes from their athletics line."

Ron saw Kim flinch. Low-budget, polyester, style-free gym togs. Wearing things that like would kill her, not to mention destroy her fashion reputation. She'd probably be banned from Club Banana for life.

"Tell them I'm in," she said determinedly before ending the call.

"KP, you can't …"

"Ron," she said firmly. "You are not the boss of me. I can. And I will," she asserted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Just remember. You so owe me." Then she kissed him again.

Ron felt terrible. Kim was selling out and embarrassing herself. For him. Because of him.

Word of Kim's TV gigs and Smarty Mart modeling deal spread quickly. Bonnie Rockwaller lost no time in pouncing.

"So, do-gooder Kim Possible is now sell-out Kim Polyester. Makes sense, though. You dated a synthetic guy. Why not wear synthetic clothes!" Bonnie said, laughing dismissively at her classmate, before she turned and walked down the hallway, only turning her head to call back, "You are such a loser, K!"

Ron watched Kim seethe. His girlfriend hated being goaded by the mean-spirited brunette. He tentatively reached for her hand, not sure if she'd even want to look at him; he was, after all, the reason she was in this sitch. But much to his surprise, she not only took his hand, but she relaxed. "Thanks, Ron. You rock."

_I rock?_ he wondered. Ron had seen Kim's social status slide since she had begun dating him. She'd given up time for some of her extracurriculars in an attempt to help him boost his grades and improve his chances of getting into a good college (i.e. one she would attend). And there were those, like Bonnie, who simply deemed Ron unworthy of a cheerleader, even if he had helped save the world a number of times. For some people, Kim and Ron as a couple did not mean a promotion of the latter on the food chain, but a demotion of the former. Kim didn't seem to care, but Ron still felt bad.

Then to make matters worse, Drakken decided he warranted a public monument. The call came in that the blue-skinned mad scientist and his sultry assistant were planning to 'enhance' Mount Rushmore. The two teen heroes lost no time in rushing to South Dakota to thwart Drakken's plans. Kim battled with Shego, Ron focused on disarming the laser Drakken planned to use to carve the rock. Ron was successful, but Kim was tossed from Drakken's hover car from fifteen feet above the rocky ground. She hit with a thud and was injured while her foes made a clean getaway. Ron was convinced that if he'd been faster and better, Drakken and Shego would never have gotten airborne, Kim would never have fallen, and the bad guys would be in custody.

Instead, his girlfriend was battered and bruised, which led to some of her TV gigs being cancelled, resulting in the return of the cash crunch. Even mortgages on both of their parents' houses would not pay off the rocket company man. Financial disaster loomed. He and Kim agreed that there'd be no more presents for Christmas, no more Bueno Nacho, nothing. They needed all their money for more important things. Like paying off Rocket Company Man.

Ron was morose. He didn't know what to do, so he wandered. _Kim would be better off if she'd never met me, _he thought. _Everybody would. I've ruined everything. Mom, Dad, the Possibles are going to go broke. Kim's reputation is about to be shot. She's going to be a laughingstock. And for what? Me? She'd be better off with someone else. Someone smart. Someone with looks. Someone who can help her in a fight. Someone who deserves her._

Ron found himself standing on the old bridge over the Middleton Gorge. "I wish I'd never been born," he said out loud to no one in particular. "Everything would be different then." He looked down and watched as the river rushed by twenty-five feet below. It would be so easy.

III.

"You know the deal, Clarence. You want your wings, you gotta earn them."

The rumpled celestial being with wispy white hair and a cherubic countenance sighed. "I know. Can't you give me another chance to help someone?"

Peter looked at the angel-wannabe. He was earnest. "Okay. I'll give you another shot. And here's a tip: be creative!"

"Okay, thanks!" Clarence said before he found himself on a bridge in Colorado. He saw a despondent young man about ten feet away from him. Then he heard him say balefully, _"I wish I'd never been born. Everything would be different then."_

Clarence brightened. He had an idea. He climbed on the railing and jumped, screaming as he went over.

Ron turned and looked in shock. Without thinking, he shifted into mission mode, shedding his coat and taking off his shoes. He climbed onto the railing and jumped in after the other man, who was flailing in the water and crying for help.

Ron swam up to the jumper, hooked his arms beneath the man's arms and dog-paddled back to shore.

"Dude, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Clarence replied brightly.

"Fine?"

"Yes. Because I'm here to help you and things are already going to plan!"

"Uh, you okay? Maybe you're suffering from hypnothermally. Or is hippothermaneuse?" Ron scratched his head, then, feeling proud of himself, exclaimed, "Hypothermia! Maybe you've got that."

"No, I don't think so," Clarence said serenely.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because, I'm dead."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "Okay, dude, you're scaring me."

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine that I'm dead. I'm trying to earn my angel wings, you know."

"Ooo-kaaaay," Ron said, slowly scooting away from the obviously crazy man.

"I can get my wings by helping someone. And I'm going to help you."

Ron knew the old man was whack, but he was still curious.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Why, by showing you what life would be like if you had never been born!" Clarence declared.

"Uh yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I think it's time for me to head back into town."

"Good. Then you can see what things would be like if you'd never been born!"

"Dude, you sure you didn't hit your head on a rock when you jumped into the river?"

"Positive," Clarence said. He looked at Ron for a moment, then nodded in awareness. "You don't believe me! You don't believe that you were never really born!"

"Well, duh. I am here."

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

"You're not here. There never was a Ron Stoppable. Come. I'll show you."

Clarence arose and began scrambling up the hill. Ron, for reasons he didn't fully understand, followed the old man.

_

* * *

TBC …_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Conan98002, swiglo3000, Zaratan, Commander Argus, TexasDad, momike, The Incredible Werekitty, whitem, Markv1.0, kemiztri, Deyinel, JPMod, Moss Royal, daywalkr82, surfost, Taechunsa, Dixon-San, mattb3671, Cartoonatic, Scoutcraft Piratess, The Halfa Wannabe, campy, qptie235, The Odd Little Turtle, jasminevr and Ace Ian Combat for reviewing.

Special thanks to campy, my beta/proof man. The figgy pudding is on it's way …

Leave a review, get a response. It's that simple.

You saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney. Clarence and _It's a Wonderful Life_ belong to Republic Pictures.

* * *

I.

The walk into town seemed a lot longer than the walk out. Perhaps that was because Ron was a lot colder. Jumping into a river on a late December evening can do that to a fellow. Or maybe it was because of his odd companion, who seemed awfully pleased with himself. Ron wished Clarence would just go away, what with all his talk of being an angel-in-training and Ron never having been born, but he couldn't let the crazy old dude wander around alone. Ron was hoping that Kim's mother might have some ideas about how to find his new acquaintance some help; Ron thought he had problems, but at least he wasn't nuts.

They were passing the Space Center when Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

There was barbed wire on top of the tall chain link fence surrounding the complex.

That hadn't been there before.

And as he walked by the front gate, he noticed that someone had taken down both the Space Center sign and the announcement on the notice board promoting Rocket Boosters Day.

_Way strange_, Ron thought. _I'll have to ask Mr. Dr. P. about this tonight._

Ron felt someone watching him. He turned to see Clarence looking at him.

"What?"

"The world's changed, Ron."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said you wished you'd never been born. You weren't …"

"Stop saying that, dude. It's beginning to freak me out."

"I'm sorry, Ron. But you should get used to it. You don't exist. And as a result, history is different."

"Suuurrre …" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Scoff all you like. You'll see," Clarence countered.

Ron cast a skeptical glance at Clarence and resumed walking. His next surprise was when he came to the intersection where he expected to see the "Welcome to Middleton" greeting. The sign, which had stood in that spot Ron's entire life, had been replaced with one proclaiming "Entering Drakkenton, Birthplace of the Supreme Ruler of the World."

"Okay, dude, this is so not funny. Who'd play a joke like this?"

"It's not a joke, Ron. This is Drakkenton. Middleton was renamed when Dr. Drakken took over the world."

"What do you mean? Blue Boy couldn't take over a cream puff. We beat him like a dead horse."

"You say that with such confidence for someone who only a short while ago was blaming himself for Drakken's being at large," Clarence replied.

"Hey, you don't play fair," Ron said.

"Neither does Drakken," Clarence retorted. "Anyway, you just said 'We beat him like a dead horse.' That's wrong."

"Huh?"

"There is, there was, no 'we,' Ron. There was just Kim."

Ron was beginning to become agitated.

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically speaking, that what you say is true. I'm not here. Never was. So, KP went into the world saving biz on her own?"

"Yes."

"Began with the dude in Upperton with the flamingoat and the lasers?"

"Yes. She wasn't going to go – you weren't there to encourage her. But she felt she'd said she could do something and people were counting on her so she responded to the call. She was quite proud of herself after she deactivated the security system. It was a tremendous boost to her self-confidence. Bigger, more challenging missions resulted. Over time, she became quite confident, even arrogant. She was bragging about what she could do at every opportunity; she was actually becoming rather insufferable."

"Kim? Bragging?" Ron asked, surprised. Kim confident, yes. Supremely confident. But that was justified. He could see that. But she was never arrogant. Maybe a bit cocksure. But never arrogant. And he never recalled her being braggy beyond occasionally saying things like 'check the motto, I can do anything.'"

"Remember, Ron. You weren't there to give her some perspective. You helped keep her feet on the ground," Clarence sighed. "Then came the call about the laser drill in Wisconsin."

Ron smiled dreamily. "Ah yes. The lair made of 100 percent Swiss cheese. It was like being in heaven. I love a good cheese …"

"Head in the game, Ron," Clarence said, getting his charge's attention. He knew using a Kim Possible catch-phrase would do the trick. "Kim had already bested Dr. Drakken a few times. He was not happy about having been beaten by a teen-aged cheerleader. Drakken and Shego were especially peeved that Kim was being invited to be on the morning talk shows to talk about her exploits. They were becoming the laughingstocks of the villain community."

"Huh," Ron replied. Kim on morning TV. She had never liked giving interviews. She had always tried to be as normal and low-key as possible.

"Remember, Ron. A different world. Kim without you didn't have someone to keep her ego in check. Since you weren't there to provide her with the constant source of affirmation she needed, she found it elsewhere." Clarence shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Anyway, she headed out to the Cheese Wheel to confront Drakken."

"And she clobbered him," Ron said with a grin as he threw some mock punches.

"No, Ron. Kim, Rufus, and you clobbered him. Remember? Kim left you at Bueno Nacho, went in alone, was captured and shackled to a wall, which was how you found her when you arrived to save her."

"Save her," Ron snorted. "I found myself hanging right next to her pretty darned fast."

"True, but Rufus was able to free you. And then, while Kim was battling Shego and the henchmen, you were able to use Drakken's laser drill to destroy the lair and thwart his plan," Clarence shook his head in sorrow, then added sadly, "Too bad you _weren't_ there to save Kim."

"If I wasn't there …"

"Drakken won. He renamed Wisconsin Drakkenville, just as he wanted to. Next he moved on Canada, which became Drakanada. He quickly succeeded in taking over the entire planet. He's ruled the world for the last two and a half years."

"Kim. What happened to her?" Ron asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Nothing, of course. None of this is real, right? You're just imagining things, or maybe you're dreaming," Clarence answered dismissively.

Ron wanted to believe that this was all an unfolding nightmare. But somehow everything seemed … real.

"Clarence. Offer me proof. Something that I can hold on to."

The angel-wannabe looked at Ron for a moment then told his charge to reach into his pockets. "Something missing?" Clarence asked.

"Rufus' Diablo sauce. When I left Kim's, it was in my pocket. Now it's … gone. I know, maybe it fell out …"

Clarence arched an eyebrow. "What if I told you there is no Bueno Nacho?"

"What? Don't even kid about that, dude!"

"I'm not kidding. You don't exist. So you never invented the naco, Bueno Nacho's most popular menu offering. That means they had less revenue to work with and couldn't deal with the cash flow crisis that struck two and a half years ago. The company went bankrupt."

Clarence's logic was a little too solid for Ron. He was feeling uneasy and began to wonder if, somehow, Clarence was telling the truth.

"Tell me about Kim. Where is she?" Ron asked, his voice quavering.

"I think we should go into town," was Clarence's reply.

II.

Downtown Drakkenton was dull and gloomy, bereft of life. Giant posters of Drakken were mounted on the sides of buildings. And the new Drakken flag – essentially the old blue UN flag with the blue-skinned scientist's face replacing the image of the globe within the laurels – was everywhere.

Ron was trying not to gawk as he took in the strange sights. He noticed a lot of henchmen on the streets. In fact, they were ubiquitous. "_I wonder how many of them are synthodrones?_" Ron asked himself. Synthodrone or human, the pain sticks they carried looked all too real.

Ron passed the corner where Bueno Nacho should have been. Instead, there was a sushi bar. He blanched. Clarence had been telling the truth. Things were different. He was frightened by what else he'd discover in this new Middleton.

Ron shook his head vigorously, as if that would bring back the Middleton he knew. Then he noticed an old man, wrapped in rags, shuffling down the street and muttering to himself. It took Ron a moment, but he soon recognized that the figure was Timothy North. Ron felt incredibly sad. He recalled how he had befriended the one-time action-hero actor and helped him regain a grip on reality. Ron approached the man.

"Mr. North?"

"Are you talking to me, son?" the actor asked. "The name's Ferret. Fearless Ferret. Now, please excuse me, I have to ferret out evil."

North was poking his way past a few storefronts, still talking to himself, when a squad car pulled up to the curb. A policeman emerged from the vehicle.

It was Officer Hobble. But he wasn't dressed in a Middleton Police Uniform. Instead, he was clothed in black and wearing an eye patch. He looked like a Corpulon Storm Trooper.

"C'mon, Ferret. Time to go back to the Ferret Cave," he snapped. Ron noticed that Hobble's warm Irish brogue now had a vicious undertone.

"Clarence" Ron whispered. "What's going on? What happened to them?"

"Since you were never born, Mr. North never had a Sunshine Spreader who could help him. He sank further and further into his delusions and is now living on the streets; he was cheated out of his home and money by a shady lawyer named Hank Perkins."

"And Officer Hobble? He always seemed like a nice guy, even if he couldn't believe that I saved the day at Wannaweep. Boy, did that vex me so."

Clarence rolled his eyes. "Circumstances change people, Ron. It didn't help that Hobble had his own run-in with Drakken's goons shortly after Drakken came to power. Hobble was never the same after that."

Ron watched in shock as Hobble unsheathed his billy club and stuck the old actor.

"Hey!" Ron protested without thinking. Clarence cringed.

"You have a problem, boy?" Hobble asked.

"Uh, no. Yes. Why'd you hit him?" Ron asked.

"Why do you care?" Hobble asked, challenging Ron. "You don't look like you're from around here," he asked suspiciously. "What's your name? Papers. Now."

Ron's mind raced. He knew he was toast if he didn't think of something. And fast.

"The name's Lipsky. Ted Lipsky. You really want my papers? I don't think the Supreme Ruler would like to learn that you were coming down on one of his fam, ya know?"

Hobble eyed Ron. "Get out of here. Now," the policeman snarled.

Ron hurried down the street. He was moving quickly, not wanting to wait around for Hobble to change his mind. Ron knew he could not afford to be called into the police station. He knew a record check would prompt all sorts of questions that he couldn't answer.

Ron picked up his pace. Focused on getting as far a way as possible from the policeman, he didn't notice the fat lady coming his way; he was surprised when he collided with her.

"Sorry," Ron said apologetically, before his jaw dropped. Standing before him was a very large Bonnie Rockwaller. Ron guessed she weighed at least 200 pounds.

"Watch where you're going!" she said defensively.

"Uh, sure," repeated, still staring, unable to believe what he was seeing. _Do not call her Bon-Bon, Rondo_, he thought. _Don't do it._

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "What, you've never seen a fat person before? It's not illegal to be fat, you know!" she wailed.

Ron shuddered. "Uh, yeah, I know. Look, sorry. I, I've got to go." Ron turned and began walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

"Okay, Clarence. What's going on? Don't tell me that being deprived of her daily dose of Ronshine led Bonnie to take up binge eating."

"No, Ron, I won't tell you that. But being deprived of Brick Flagg did."

"What?"

"Brick was, well, drafted, into Drakken's army. Most of his henchmen are synthodrones, but a fair number are human, essentially the ones who could cause trouble in a fight."

"What does he do, have the synthodrones guard them?"

"Only in an emergency, should the mind control chips fail."

Ron winced, remembering when Kim had worn one. He learned later that Kim had been fully aware of everything Drakken told her to do. She said it was like being imprisoned in her own body.

"So Bonnie lost Brick and it broke her heart?"

"Bonnie cared a great deal about Brick and was devastated when he was taken away. She knew it wasn't like the times when they'd had fights and broken up for a few days; this time he wasn't coming back. Then, to make things worse, Bonnie's attempt to run the cheer squad in Kim's absence ended in failure after just two weeks. She became depressed, began eating, and, well, you've seen the rest of the story."

_Kim's absence. Where'd she go after Wisconsin?_ Ron wondered, wanting to ask Clarence when he saw two familiar faces turn the corner from a side street. It was Monique and Felix. Felix, though, was in a traditional wheel-chair, not the cybertronic one tricked out by his mother. Neither looked particularly happy. Monique cursed as Felix struggled to get his chair around a stretch of broken sidewalk that was covered with ice and snow.

"Dang. I wish you still had your old chair," Monique complained. "Life would be so much easier for you."

"Don't I know. If only Possible hadn't gone and messed everything up," Felix said.

Monique snorted. "You got that right. Little Miss Cheerleader couldn't leave things to the pros. Figures. She messed up and we pay the price. Serves her right what they did to her."

Ron felt like a knife was being twisted in his guts. He fell back, not wanting to hear anymore. Monique was supposed to be Kim's best girlfriend. But now she sounded like she hated Kim.

His curiosity about Kim's fate was intensifying: Kim had not only lost, but something had been done to her. He was about to ask Clarence about that when he absently reached into his pocket. There was still no Diablo sauce. Suddenly, another question popped into his head. "Clarence, how are my parents …?"

Clarence shook his head mutely.

"Dude, spill. Now!"

"They divorced, Ron. They had wanted to have a child but never did. It led to tensions and fights and arguments and ultimately, they split. I'm sorry."

"Are, are either of them here?"

"No. Your mother took a job in Norway and your father, being an actuary, decided he could work anywhere and relocated to Florida."

"Geez," Ron said, feeling like he'd been body slammed. Then his head jerked up. For all practical purposes, he'd always had two sets of parents: his mom and dad and James and Ann Possible. Ron began running. They'd know what was going on. They'd tell him about Kim.

Clarence, huffing and puffing, tried to keep pace but found himself falling further and further behind. He'd just have to meet Ron at the Possible home.

III.

The house was looking worn. Paint was chipped and one of the windows was broken. Filled with trepidation, Ron walked to the door. He stood quietly before he rang the bell.

The door opened, revealing one of the twins. Ron was pretty sure it was Tim.

"Yeah?" the boy asked sullenly. There was no sense of joy or mischief in the voice, just wariness.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if, uh, I could talk to Kim."

The boy's eyes opened wide. Then he slammed the door. Ron was stunned. He rang the bell again. And again. And again. Finally, the door opened. This time a woman stood there. It was Ann Possible. She was haggard and her face was lined with grief. She looked around nervously.

"You're not here from the government, are you?" she asked. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Uh, no, I'm not. Just an, uh, old acquaintance of Kim's. Passing through town."

Ann grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him into the house.

"I'm sorry Tim was so rude. Kim hasn't had a visitor in so long and I think he was shocked."

"S'okay. No big," Ron said with a smile_. What on Earth has happened to Mrs. Dr. P.?_ Ron wondered.

"Kim's at work now. She'll be back at 10:30."

_10:30? It's Christmas Eve! What about the Possible family Christmas?_ he wondered. It then occurred to Ron that there were no decorations, either inside or outside the house.

"Oh, okay."

"I'd invite you to wait, but the boys don't like strangers and I have to take care of James."

It was then that Ron looked into the living room and saw Mr. Dr. P. sitting in a chair. The brilliant, if goofy, rocket scientist he had known was staring vacantly into space. Ron felt a chill grip his body.

"I understand. I'll try another time …"

"Please do," Ann said. "She's off tomorrow, if you're free. Thank God Smarty Mart closes at least one day a year. Though I shouldn't complain; at least they were willing to give her a job. I don't know what we'd do without her paycheck. It's our only income. Sixty hours a week and it barely covers the bills."

_KP works at Smarty Mart?_ Ron thought incredulously. _She must be running the entire store._

"Kim doesn't have many friends anymore," Ann added ruefully, returning to the subject of Ron's returning. "In fact, she doesn't have any. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you looked her up … what did you say your name was?"

"Uh, Ron. Ron … Ron Doe."

"Well, nice to meet you …" Ann was interrupted as one of the twins rushed in.

"Mom, Dad's drooling again!"

Looking at Ron with pain-filled eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"It's okay, Mrs. Possible. G'night."

Ron wanted to leave this hellish place. He walked through the front door and into the cold evening air, then began running. He was intent on finding Kim. He saw Clarence coming his way and picked up the pace to meet the angel-trainee.

"What happened to them, Clarence?" Ron asked, panic beginning to rise.

"Right after he came to power, Drakken took Kim's father away. He decided to use his brain tap machine on James. When Drakken was done, his men just left James on the front doorstep, sitting in the rain. They didn't bother ringing the bell. Ann came home from the hospital and found him that way. He was drenched. And staring into space."

"Aw, man."

"It got worse."

"Huh? How?"

"Shortly after James' return, Ann received a certified letter, informing her that her medical license had been revoked. And Drakken still had Kim. It all broke Ann and the boys. And it killed Nana."

"Nana's … dead?"

"Are you surprised? How would you react if that happened to both of your sons?"

"Oh, geez, not Slim, too."

"I'm sorry, yes. And for good measure, Shego decided that she'd take Joss under her wing and, well, re-educate her."

A million questions coursed through Ron's head. He needed answers.

"Yori and Sensei?"

Clarence sighed.

"Answer me!" Ron demanded.

"Monkey Fist rules at Yamanuchi. Drakken decided Monkey Fist could be useful to him; he is now an obedience collar-wearing minion. Sensei, Yori, Hirotaka, all the others were turned into monkeys by Monkey Fist who had found a way to control the powers of a Chinese amulet. Your Yamanuchi friends now serve as monkey ninja bodyguards."

Ron realized he couldn't summon the mystical monkey power. That made sense, of course. He'd never been exposed to it. Ron's head was spinning.

"Wade?"

"Drakken tracked him down, put a mind control chip on him, and now has him designing weapons and security systems. You may have noticed Felix's chair was missing."

Ron nodded.

"Wade took it to reverse engineer the systems."

Ron closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"What about Rufus?"

"He was bought at Smarty Mart by your cousin Shawn."

"Oh no … No. No. No. That is sick and wrong. Wrong-sick! Wrong-sick!" Ron repeated, over and over, before collecting himself.

Clarence watched his charge with growing concern.

"Okay, dude. What happened to Kim after the Cheese Lair. Tell me. Now. Or I'll make sure you not only don't get your wings but that you go to the other place. The one that's as hot as Diablo sauce."

Clarence gulped, then sat down with his head in his hands. He'd made such a hash of things. But he knew the situation had to play itself through. That's the way these things worked.

Ron reached down and pulled Clarence up. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Clarence sighed before he reluctantly began telling Ron Stoppable about Kim Possible's fate …

_

* * *

TBC …_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to daywalkr82, WhiteLadyoftheRing, JPMod, campy, surfost, Ezbok58a, Deyinel, TexasDad, qtpie235, CajunBear73, Zaratan, momike, JMAN2.0, Scoutcraft Piratess, swiglo3000, Moss Royal, Mobius97, Markv1.0, Yuri Sisteble, conan98002, happyendingsmaybe, The Odd Little Turtle, mattb3671, Dixon-San, Taechunsa, jasminevr, and optimistic girl94 for reviewing.

As always, thanks to campy for beta- and proof-reading.

Leave a review and I'll put a personal response in your stocking; it'll even arrive before Christmas!

You saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney. Clarence and _It's a Wonderful Life_ belong to Republic Pictures.

Oh yes, I promised three chapters. But now you get four. Fear not, though, the story will be fully posted by Christmas.

* * *

I. 

Ron reached down and pulled Clarence up. "Tell me!" the blonde-haired teen demanded; he was determined to know what happened to his best friend/girlfriend.

Clarence, confronted with a frenzied Ron, trembled. Finally, he answered, speaking at a staccato clip. "Drakken and Shego tried to break Kim's spirit, to humiliate her. They tried for weeks, but they failed. Then Drakken used the brain tap on Kim's father. Afterwards, Drakken brought James into her cell, so she could see what had become of him.

"Drakken left them alone for hours, James just standing there, vacantly staring, completely unaware of his daughter; Kim begging for her father to recognize her. Drakken finally came in and told her that James' condition was all her fault, that if she hadn't been such a bad girl, her father wouldn't have been punished. She was crushed; all the fight went out of her," Clarence said sadly, shaking his head. "After that, he let her go."

"He just … let her go?" Ron asked, reeling from the news.

"Well, there were terms to her release. She was fitted with an obedience collar which would shock her if she ever tried to fight again. And she has to wear shirts designed by Shego. They have slogans like 'Nothing's Possible for a Possible' and 'I Got Nuthin'' and 'I Should Have Stuck to Babysitting.'"

"KP has to wear those?"

"Everyday, everywhere, for the rest of her life."

Ron was ready to retch. There was no way he could leave Kim to this fate. He pushed Clarence aside.

"Where are you going?" the angel-in-training asked.

"Smarty Mart."

"Oh, I don't think you want to go there, Ron," Clarence said, his voice quavering.

"But Kim's there!"

"That's exactly why you don't want to go there," he said, his words pregnant with pity, anxiety, and remorse.

II.

Ron had never run so far or so fast in his life. He didn't care that his muscles were screaming with pain, his breath was growing short, or that he was breaking into a sweat. He had to find and save Kim.

He tore across the parking lot of the giant box store. Apparently, people in a world dominated by a mad scientist still needed to buy bargains in bulk on Christmas Eve. Ron ran through the doors and past the greeter who welcomed him to Smarty Mart, then he doubled back.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kim Possible, do you know where I'd find her?" Ron asked breathlessly, fully expecting to be directed to the manager's office.

The greeter flashed a sadistic smile at Ron and answered, "The loser's in aisle 28."

Ron, surprised that the man would call his boss a loser to a customer, dodged and weaved between shoppers, heading towards Kim, grateful that every Smarty Marty in the world, and indeed in every possible reality, seemed to have the exact same layout. As he turned the corner into aisle 28, he saw her from behind. It was Kim. There was no doubt.

And it was clear that she was not the store manager.

Kim Possible, the girl Ron loved and admired and knew was destined to do great things, was working in the livestock section of Smarty Mart. She was wearing tall rubber boots and was shoveling something brown into a bucket. Ron now had no illusions about what Kim's job really was and it made his heart break.

He slowly approached her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red Smarty Mart vest, made, he was sure, of 100 percent pure polyester. He couldn't help but notice how it clashed with the pants she was wearing; the Kim he knew would never have been caught wearing mismatched colors. And as she turned just a bit in his direction, he saw the bulky obedience collar fastened around her slender neck. Ron was infuriated by the sight of the device and had to work to control his breathing.

Slowly, he approached the livestock section. Kim had finished cleaning up after the animals and was now standing just outside the pen.

"KP?"

Ron received no response. He then remembered that in all likelihood, Kim had never before been called 'KP' by anyone.

"Excuse me, Kim?"

She looked up at him. It was all Ron could do not to gasp. Her eyes. Her lively, sparkling, fiery emerald eyes were dead – no, not dead, defeated. Twin silent witnesses to incredible loss, complete repudiation, utter failure, and unalloyed sadness.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"Kim, it's me, Ron."

She scrutinized him. "Ron?"

His eyes opened wide. Did she, somehow, someway, recognize him? Was there hope? He could save her, help her regain her natural Kimness. He knew he could. He smiled.

"Yeah, it's me, KP."

"KP?" she asked. "Why are you calling me that? Do I know you?" she asked, before looking around nervously.

Ron's heart broke again as he looked at a Kim Possible wearing a shirt that declared, 'Check the motto: I can't do anything.' A Kim Possible who was afraid and lost. A Kim Possible whose spirit had been broken. This Kim Possible – this shell of the spirited, brave, adventure-seeking girl he knew and loved – was his doing. She was this way because he'd abandoned her, because he'd left her alone by never existing.

"I'm your boyfriend. Your best friend."

Kim's eyes were filled with shock. "I, I don't have a boyfriend. And I don't have a best friend. I never have," she said, her voice redolent with longing and regret.

"Kim, we've known each other for thirteen years!"

Kim looked increasingly frightened. "Please, go away," she begged, her voice trembling. "I don't know who you are. Just leave me alone. I, I don't want any trouble. Tell Dr. Drakken I'm trying to be a good girl."

Ron was gripped by panic. He grabbed Kim's arms. "Kim, it's me, Ron Stoppable. I love you!"

Kim's instinctive response to being grabbed was to defend herself. But the moment she wrestled free and adopted a kung fu fighting position, the collar shocked her. She dropped to her knees, then looked at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"Kim, please, let me help you …" he said plaintively.

"NO! You don't love me! Nobody does! You just want to hurt me like all the others!" she shrieked. "Get away from me!"

Kim Possible may have been a pariah, often taunted and baited by customers who blamed her for Drakken's rise to power, but store management didn't need trouble on Christmas Eve and so sent security towards the livestock department. Ron knew he had to leave, and quickly. Overwhelmed by grief, he took one last look at Kim. "I love you, KP. Please believe that," he said, before he turned and began running.

He pushed, blocked, jumped, and leapt, finally reaching the front doors, which had been closed. He quickly grabbed a shopping cart and slammed it through the glass, then fled into the night.

III.

Guided by nothing but instinct, Ron headed back to the bridge. As he ran, he cried out in anguish, "Clarence, help me! I want to go back! I want to live!"

Ron was frantic as he approached the span. He was halfway across when he saw the car pull up a few score feet away. Two large men in red form-fitting suits emerged from the vehicle: Steve Barkin and Brick Flagg. Each sported a mind control chip on his forehead. Then he saw another vehicle pull up at the other end; it was Officer Hobble's. "This is so not my day," Ron muttered.

Ron didn't know what to do, other than avoid being captured. Quickly, he climbed onto the railing. Just as he did, he heard the air crackle as a laser beam flashed in front of his face.

_Forgive me, Kim, _Ron thought as he swung his legs over the railing and launched himself off the bridge and into the frigid waters below. _I love you. If I ever have the chance again, I promise I'll always have your back._

_

* * *

TBC … _


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to conan98002, Yuri Sisteble, mattb3671, captainkodak1, JPMod, AndyCosta, campy, Zaratan, The Odd Little Turtle, Scoutcraft Piratess, Markv1.0, swiglo3000, Dixon-San, daywalkr82, qtpie235, Moss Royal, The Incredible Werekitty, Taechunsa, surfost, Jokerisdaking, Deyinel, Ezbok58a, JMAN2.0, TexasDad, momike, kpandron, Lonestarr, lordshego, WesUAH, Ace Ian Combat, and Spectre666 for reviewing.

Please raise a glass to campy for his beta and proofreading work.

You saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney (though I am hoping to find the rights to the show in my stocking on Christmas morning …). Clarence and _It's a Wonderful Life_ belong to Republic Pictures.

* * *

I. 

Ron plunged into the rushing river and sank below before struggling back up, fighting to hold his breath so as not to swallow the water and drown. After what seemed an eternity to him, he broke the surface, seeing Clarence ahead of him, flailing his arms and calling for help.

_Swell. Been here, done this_, Ron thought as he made his way to the apprentice angel and pulled him to shore. He slapped him on the back.

"You okay, dude?"

Clarence looked at Ron and smiled. "Never been better!"

Ron shook his head, then heard the sound of approaching feet. "Snap," he swore. He was going to be captured after all.

"Stoppable, you okay?"

Ron looked up. It was Steve Barkin. But he was now wearing a winter jacket and trousers, both in the familiar military browns the assistant principal favored. Next to him was a grinning Brick Flagg, who was wearing a college letter jacket.

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes, Stoppable. It's me. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so … What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Flagg at Upperton U. and was bringing him home for Christmas. We were running late, and coming across the bridge when we saw you go over the rail …"

Officer Hobble ran up to the four men. "By gosh! It's Kim Possible's sidekick! You saved this man's life. You're a hero!" he enthused in his friendly Irish brogue.

"I'm a hero?" Ron asked incredulously.

Brick, still grinning, said, "Stoppable shoots and scores! Way to go, man."

Clarence patted him on the back. "You always have been a hero, Ron. You've made an incredible difference in people's lives."

"Wait a minute. If Mr. B and Brick ... I'm alive. I'm alive! This is so BADICAL! I'M ALIVE!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet. "Woo hoo! I'm ALIVE!" he exulted as he tore up the embankment and into town.

II.

Ron was still yelling with joy as he ran by the Space Center and its invitation to Rocket Boosters Day, past the 'Welcome to Middleton' sign, and past Bueno Nacho, whose assistant manager frantically flapped his arms at Ron.

"Wooo hoooo! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Hannukah, too!" Ron yelled as he waved to people walking the streets. He was all caught up in his happiness when he plowed right into Bonnie.

She turned and looked at him. "Watch where you're going, loser!"

Ron stared at her. It was Bonnie, and she was thin again! "What did you say?" he asked giddily.

"I said, watch it, loser!" she snapped.

This was the way life was supposed to be. He threw his arms around Bonnie, startling her. "That sounds sooo good, sooo right! Thanks, Bonnie. I can feel the love!"

Bonnie squinted at Ron, wondering if she was being played. Finally she sighed. "You are so weird. Both you and Kim. You're, like, Weirdos International." Bonnie huffed and walked away. Ron didn't care. He was alive. Bonnie was Bonnie, which meant …

He ran to his house. The lights were off, but the electric menorah was on in the window and stenciled on the mailbox was the name "Stoppable." That meant his parents were together – and at the Possibles, since the two families were getting together for Christmas Eve. He picked up his pace and ran the couple of blocks to Kim's house. As he approached, he thought of Yamanuchi and felt a surge of the mystical monkey power. Then, he approached the Possible home. It looked the way it was supposed to on Christmas Eve: a blaze of multi-colored lights and illuminated decorations visible from low Earth orbit, a place brimming with love and quirky happiness. He ran up the walk to the kitchen door of his second home, filled with joy and excitement.

III.

He stepped into the kitchen and threw open his arms. "Hola, everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy Hannukah!"

Ann Possible smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Ron!" she replied.

"Ronald," James said with an endearing grin as he slapped the young man on the back.

"Have a lemon square," Nana insisted as she held out a plate of her delectable treats.

"Hello, Son," Mr. Stoppable said, pleased to see his boy in such high spirits.

"Ronnie, were you out without a hat again?" his mother asked. "And why are your clothes wet?"

Ron looked down at his damp clothing and smiled. He'd been in the river and lived! "Long story, Mom. But it's cool."

"Ron, why don't you go up to Kim's room and put on the spare set of mission clothes you keep here?" Mrs. Dr. P. suggested with a smile. "I'm sure Kim wouldn't want you to catch cold tonight …"

"Will do, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron answered brightly.

"… Good. Because I think Kim's been hanging mistletoe all over the house. And I think she's putting some upstairs right now!"

"You ought to know, Ronald," James warned, desperately trying to not break into a grin, "I've always wanted to send a deep space probe to the Star of Bethlehem."

The playful threat was yet another reminder that things were as they were supposed to be. He left the kitchen and was about to go up the stairs when a small plane flew by; he noticed that it was being piloted by Rufus, who was wearing goggles and a tiny silk scarf. The naked mole rat flashed him a paw's up before executing a barrel roll. Jim and Tim were in hot pursuit.

"Hey, Ron …" Jim said.

"… Don't worry 'bout Rufus," Tim continued.

"Yeah, he's an awesome pilot …" Jim noted.

"… And he's got a parachute, just in case!" Tim concluded.

Everyone was as they were supposed to be. He climbed the stairs into Kim's loft, suspecting she'd be upstairs based on the Drs. P's comments.

"Ron?" she asked, happy but surprised to see her wet boyfriend emerge through the hatch. "What …" she was cut off as Ron bounded up into and ran across the room, pulled her into an embrace and gave her a full-force, lip-smacking, tongue-dancing, tonsil-hockey-playing, better-than-a-moodulator kiss. He tightened his arms around her waist; she wrapped her good arm around his neck, happily responding to his attentions.

When finally they came up for air, Kim looked into Ron's eyes and whispered, "Wow. That was spankin'!"

Ron just stood there, looking into Kim's eyes. They were vivacious, alive, full of confidence and love. "KP, you mean so much to me. I am never gonna leave you."

Kim looked at her boyfriend, an affectionate smile on her face. "Is that a promise?" she asked, running her finger along the edge of his left ear.

"Yeah, it is."

"Willing to seal it with a kiss?"

Ron offered her his trademark goofy grin, before he proceeded to take Kim's breath away for a second time that evening.

"I think I'm going to need regular assurances about that promise," Kim purred. Then, stepping back to look at him, she said, "So, you never told me. What gives with the wet clothes?"

"Well, you know how bummed I was about the money I owe rocket man …"

"_We_, Ron, _we_," Kim corrected. "We were on that mission together, remember? I meant it when I said we're a team."

Ron looked at his BFGF and recalled all the scrapes they'd been in together over the years. Just as he'd had her back, she'd had his. And he knew she wouldn't have it any other way. "Yeah, you're right KP. Okay, the money _we_ owe rocket man. You know how bummed I was …"

Ron and Kim were interrupted by James, who seemed relieved not to find the two teens in a compromising position. "Excuse me you two, but you've got some visitors."

The two heroes looked at one another, wondering who would be coming to see them. They followed Mr. Dr. P down the stairs to find Felix and Monique waiting for them.

"Hey, girlfriend," Monique said, throwing her arms around Kim, eliciting a smile from Ron.

"Yo, Ronman," Felix said with a grin of his own. Ron continued to smile as he noticed Felix was sitting in his cybertronic chair.

"It's great to see you two, but what are you doing here on Christmas Eve?" Kim asked.

"Well, we've been talking with people at school and we thought that rocket dude who was trying to sue you was just OOC."

"We decided that after all you two have done to help everyone else, it was time for us to help you. So we took up a little collection." Felix then handed Ron an envelope filled with cash. "There's $2,353. It's not a lot, but it's a start."

"Man," Ron said. "This is incredible. I don't know what to say …"

The doorbell rang; Kim opened the door to see Bonnie Rockwaller carrying a bag.

"Bonnie?"

"Kim," the brunette said dismissively, brushing past her and into the foyer.

Kim looked at her fellow cheerleader, wondering why she had come over. Her curiosity only mounted when Bonnie thrust the bag into Ron's hand.

"This doesn't accessorize with anything I have. It is soooo last season. I thought I'd let you deal with it."

Ron opened the bag and his jaw dropped.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked. She gasped when Ron pulled out the ruby belt buckle he'd bought Bonnie back in the day when he was a naco millionaire.

"I assume you'll sell it. Just don't be a loser, Stoppable, and spend it all at Bueno Nacho or on rare cuddle buddies for K," Bonnie sneered, then flinched as Kim wrapped her good arm around her.

"Thanks, Bonnie," Kim whispered. "You rock."

"You're welcome," Bonnie replied. "But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything. You're still both losers."

The bell rang again.

It was Tara, Hope, and Marcella, accompanied by their parents.

"Hello, Kim!" Tara's mother, an older version of her sweet, innocent, blonde daughter, gushed.

"Hello, Mrs. King," Kim said, wondering why the cheer squad, with parents in tow, was on her doorstep.

"Oh, and here's our favorite Mad Dog!" Tara's mother added, as she hugged Ron. "We have something for you!"

"Yes," Marcella's mother said, as she handed Ron an envelope. "We never properly thanked you for saving our daughters not once, but twice, from that swamp creature. You know, Marcella has such delicate skin; she breaks out so easily. I don't think gills would have helped her complexion at all …"

"Mom!" Marcella cried out in embarrassment.

As Kim and Ron watched their cheer squad-mate suffer from severe parental uncoolness, Nakasumi-san and his translator, Miss Kyoko, came up the walk. "Please, come in …" Kim said, surprised to see the toymaker and his assistant.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," the young Asian woman said, as her boss whispered into her ear. "Nakasumi-san remains highly impressed with Stoppable-san's child-like wonder and enthusiasm. He wishes to offer him a position as a consultant at a salary of $100,000 per year."

Ron's jaw dropped once again. "A hu, hu, hu …"

"Ron accepts!" Kim said to Yoshiko, "He'll take it!" Then, turning to her boyfriend and freak-fighting partner, she added, "Trust me, Ron, his time I really do know what's best for you …"

Yoshiko whispered into Nakasumi's ear, he nodded, then whispered his reply to his assistant who relayed the older man's response to Kim and Ron. "Excellent. I will have the Game Kid 5000 delivered to your home tomorrow."

Ron was still reeling when the bell rang yet again. Monique, Bonnie, and the cheerleaders all screamed as the once-again-hot O Boyz sauntered into the house.

"Hey," Dexter said. "We heard about that creep in Arizona who's suing you."

"Bummer," Robby added.

"Anyway, we still owe you for saving us that time … and for being our number one Fan Boy," Nicky Nick said as he handed a large envelope to Ron. "That's the advance for our new CD, _Unstoppable Love. _It was inspired by you and Kim. We thought it was kind of cool the way you were with her when she took out the blue dude even though she was dating that robot guy at the time …"

Kim winced at the memory of Erik and how she could have been with Ron so much earlier had she not been all caught up in the Food Chain; Ron, sensing Kim's regret, responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Monique cooed, the cheerleaders sighed, Bonnie rolled her eyes, James seethed about show people being in his house and Kim smiled happily as she snuggled against her boyfriend. Ron's eyes opened wide in shock after he opened the envelope and saw what was inside; after staring at its contents for a moment, he passed the enclosed check for $500,000 to Kim, whose reaction mirrored her boyfriend's.

Kim and Ron were trying to take in everything when Timothy North walked through the still-open door. The old actor looked at Ron and Kim. "FF2, Ferret Girl," he said.

"Mr. North?" Kim asked.

"I just wanted to stop by to let you know that Farnsworth and I are going to sell memorabilia on the internet and hold some autograph sessions to raise some money to help you pay off that dastardly fiend in Arizona."

"Th, thanks," Ron stammered.

Ned, looking perturbed, followed Mr. North into the house.

"Hey, Ron, didn't you see me waving at you?" he asked in his unmistakably nasal twang. "I wanted to give you this. It's from Corporate."

Ron took the proffered envelope, in which he found a memo explaining that the enclosed check for $745,672.34 represented deferred interest on Ron's naco royalties. He looked at Ned, then Kim. "This is … what on earth is that?" he exclaimed as a robot walked in.

"Hi, guys!" the machine said, in a voice identical to that of Wade Load.

"Wade? You've been turned into a cyborg! Noooo!" a suddenly distraught Ron cried out, fearing that not all had returned to the way it was before he met Clarence.

"Chill out, Ron," the real Wade said, as he followed his creation into the house. "I'm not a cyborg. This is the Ronbot. It's designed to do household chores and things; it can even dispose of unwanted garden gnomes. I think we can turn a good profit from it to help pay off Rocket Jerk."

"But …"

"Hey, it's the least I could do for you and Kim. You two are my best friends, after all!"

"Oh, man, this is just badical. You're …"

Ron didn't finish his sentence, however, for at that moment, a black-clad ninja silently glided in. Everybody turned to look at the mysterious figure as it reached up to remove its hood.

"Yori!" Ron exclaimed, delighted to have confirmation that his Yamanuchi friend was indeed not a monkey ninja.

"Stoppable-san," she replied cheerily

Kim pulled Ron a bit closer to her. "Yori," she said coolly.

"Possible-san," the young Japanese woman replied with a bit less enthusiasm than she'd shown Ron. She then continued. "Stoppable-san, you have been a true warrior hero, responding not once, but twice, to the call for assistance from the Yamanuchi School. We are proud to call you one of our own and would be honored if you would let us assist you in your time of need. Sensei asked me to give this to you." Yori presented Ron a blank check. "You may draw on the School's accounts for up to $5 million."

Ron just stared at Yori, unable to believe what was happening.

Kim squeezed Ron's hand. Beaming as she looked into his eyes, she said, "See, Ron. I so told you it would work out. All that Ronshine you've been spreading seems to be coming back to you!"

"Yeah, I guess, so," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know, KP, I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

The two teens stood there, surrounded by their family and friends, taking in the scene. Then, as their eyes fell on the tree, they saw the angel Ron had made for Kim all those years ago.

"You remember when you gave it to me?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"It really is the bestest angel, from my bestest friend," she said warmly, snuggling him.

"Ya think?" he asked, knowing that while he and Kim were indeed the bestest of friends, he knew of a real angel who deserved to be called 'Bestest.'

"Think? I know," she replied. "You know, you never told me if it had a name."

"Clarence," Ron said, looking at the tree, then up to the ceiling. Then, much to their surprise, they heard the silver bell Ron had given her a few weeks ago tinkle.

"Didn't our pre-k teacher say that every time a bell rang it meant an angel got his wings?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. And she was a pretty smart lady, KP. She did convince me to stop eating chalk."

Kim chuckled as she recalled an image of a very young Ron insisting that chalk was just another form of candy. She looked at Ron, then kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, KP," he said, pulling her back into a tight hug. "Ya know, I've got a pretty badical life." As Ron held Kim, he looked at the angel again, winked, and whispered, "Thanks, dude."

IV.

Somewhere in heaven, Clarence began to test his new wings. He flapped them, gingerly at first, then with more gusto.

"So, what do you have to say now that you're an angel, first class?" Peter asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. It's all so new, so exciting." Then Clarence grinned. "Wait! I know exactly what to say," he added, thrusting his fists into the air, and letting out a very, very hearty "Boo-yah!"

THE END.

_Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, some other holiday, or no holiday at all, may this be a season of peace and blessings to you and yours -- MrDrP_


End file.
